Shivers
by Cupcakelicious
Summary: It's just a legend right? It can't actually be real,right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

__Have you ever heard of the Japanese urban legend about the ghost of _Kashima_ Reiko. The legend goes: A young school boy was walking home at night, he spotted a beautiful young girl standing by a windowsill resting on her elbows. They smiled at each other for a moment. The boy wondered what a girl was doing in an all-boys school, but before he could wonder more about the girl she jumped out of the window and revealed her lower half was missing. Frightened, he stood in the sidewalk, but before he could run she cut the boy in two. The girl was called Kashima Reiko,in life she was a scaredy cat and people were always playing practical jokes on her. One day at the train station after school, her friends decided to put a cicada, a bug that appears in the summer in Japan, on her shoulder. Sadly, this turned out to be a fatal prank. She was so scared she fell off of the platform and was hit by a shinkansen (The fastest train in Japan) and her body was split in two. Now she is haunting the train stations of Japan, dragging herself with her elbows and sometimes her hands. She is known to kill people with her scythe and split people in half with the harsh speed of the Shinkansen to make her victims feel her pain. Her name is "Teke Teke" or "Bata Bata" because of the noise she makes when she is dragging herself around. When kids tell this story they warn each other about Teke Teke as she is said to chase children who play at dusk. Some believe when you hear of this story, you will see Teke Teke after a month nearby a train station or railroad. To save yourself, you must tell her that her legs are at the Meishin Railway and answer "Kashima Reiko" if she asks you who told you this. Is it just a legend or is it real? _Can you save yourself from her?___

__Ayumi's POV  
><em>_

Ayumi shot up straight in bed, she was trembling, panting heavily and was drenched with sweat. She could feel her heart pounding hardly against her chest she could still hear the "teke teke" echoing in her head, images flashed throught her head all at once, a young girl who had been split in two was chasing after her with a scythe she felt a sharp pain as the girl brought down the scythe Ayumi could taste bitter blood in her mouth as she slowly lost consciousness and thats when Ayumi woke up in her room. She walked over to her mirror her eyes were bloodshot,she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was one big mess. She sighed. She sat down at her desk and did some research Ayumi ended up searching up urban legends, she found one called "Teke Teke" it fitted her nightmare '__Some believe when you hear of this story, you will see Teke Teke after a month nearby a train station or railroad.__' "It's just a legend right? This 'Kashima Reiko' sounds like the girl in my dream... But why would i dream of 'this'?" She leaned back in her chair in till her eyes met the clock,she almost jumped out of her chair when she saw what time it was 4:00am and she had hardly had ANY sleep! She decided to get as much sleep as possible and just hoped she wouldn't be woken up again by that nightmare again. There was some other stuff on the website like the red room curse, Kokkuri-san and there was one that was 'interesting' you could call it, it's simailer to teke teke called Kuchisake-onna (Slit-mouthed Woman)

_According to the legend, children walking alone at night may encounter a woman wearing a surgical mask, which is not an unusual sight in Japan as people wear them to protect others from their colds or sickness. The woman will stop the child and ask, "Am I pretty?" If the child answers no, the child is killed with a pair of scissors which the woman carries. If the child answers yes, the woman pulls away the mask, revealing that her mouth is slit from ear to ear, and asks "How about now?" If the child answers no, he/she will be cut in half. If the child answers yes, then she will slit his/her mouth like hers. It is impossible to run away from her, as she will simply reappear in front of the victim. When the legend reappeared in the 1970s rumors of ways to escape also emerged. Some sources say she can also be confused by the victim answering her question with ambiguous answers, such as "You are average" or "So-so". Unsure of what to do, she will give a person enough time to escape while she is lost in thought. Another escape route is to tell her one has a previous engagement; she will pardon her manners and excuse herself. In some variations of the tale, she can be distracted by fruit or candies thrown at her which she will then pick up, thus giving the victim a chance to run. She will also be at an advantage to run toward you if she has the chance. Another way is for the child to ask her if the child is pretty; she will get confused and leave. Maybe Ayumi was interested by the fact she carried around a pair of scissors like Sachiko or it was just that she was interested with urban legends._

_There was another urban legend that caught Ayumi's attention it went by the name of Toire no Hanako-san (Hanako-san of the Toilet) it is a famous legend associated with Japanese elementary schools. The story tells of an omnipresent ghost who is thought to be the spirit of a student who committed suicide due to excessive bullying or "ijime". However the entity is also known to just appear for no apparent reason. Hanako-san is a popular legend in elementary schools in Japan, and supposedly haunts the third stall of the girl's bathroom. Characterized by a pair of stark gleaming eyes, the spirit scares any person who sets eyes on it. Not known to be malevolent or vicious in any way, Hanako-san is simply an eerie entity that only serves to severely scare its victims. It reminded her of Seiko, how she had died in girl's bathroom in the third stall in Heavenly Host 'Elementary School'. Another version features Aoi Manta or Aka Manto, If you are sitting on the toilet (usually the last stall in the girl's bathroom), a mysterious voice will ask you if you want red paper or blue paper. If you answer red paper, you will be sliced apart until your clothes are stained red like a red cape. If you choose blue paper, you will be strangled until your face turns blue. The only right answer is no paper. Sometimes the voice will ask you if you want a cape rather than paper. If you agree to red, the skin on your back is ripped off to resemble a red cape. If you ask for blue, all the blood is drained from your body. There were some alternate versions but Ayumi had no time to read them.  
><em>

Ayumi wrapped herself in her cover all her thoughts ended as she drifted off to sleep and the room around her went silent. She was woken up a few hours later by the scent of green tea she sat up in her bed yawned and stretched then made her way downstairs, there her mom, Asuka Shinozaki, was making four cups of green tea one for her, one for her mom,one for her dad, Ayato Shinozaki, who was watching the news and one for her sister, Hinoe Shinozaki, who was sitting in her room. Ayumi sat down at the table and brought the cup to her mouth sipping some of the liquid. Her mom had used green tea leaves and added some honey to the tea to make it slightly sweet but it still had that bitter taste to it. She finished the tea and placed the empty cup onto the table. Thetea had gave her a little more energy however she still felt exhausted she would hardly make it half of the school day at this rate and when she got home her grandmother, Kanae Shinozaki, and her grandfather, Hirohito Shinozaki, were going to come around. She wondered how she was going to stay awake the whole day as she got dressed. As she packed her bag she thought back to last night what a weird dream she was pretty sure she hadn't read about the urban legend before unless she saw it in a horror film or something. Ayumi finished getting ready and ran back downstairs she said her goodbyes leaving for school, it was going to be the first time she had been to school after they had come from Heavenly Host.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Naomi's POV_

Naomi lay in her bed eyes wide-opened and staring at the ceiling she couldn't sleep knowing that Seiko was dead and her existence had been erased even when she did mange to close her eyes she would have the image of Seiko hanged in front of her. There was also 'footsteps' echoing in the back of her head making it hard to think. Naomi picked up her mobile phone of her bedside table and flipped it open she went to pictures and stared at a picture of Seiko, none of her facial features could be seen as a big black circle covered up her face like a bad photoshopped image. She felt warm tears make their way down her face as the cold wind drifted in through her half-open window. Now that Seiko was gone she was just a memory, Naomi wished she could speak to her one more time to say 'sorry', apologize for killing her even if she was possessed when Seiko was alive Naomi never thought of a world without her she thought that they would be together forever, stay friends forever... Naomi clicked on messages and read the entry 'no hard feelings' again even though Seiko had forgive her she didn't feel right,she went back to the picture of Seiko she couldn't even have a proper picture of her to remember her by. It just wasn't fair! She didn't want to blame Ayumi but if they hadn't done the charm in the first place Seiko, MsYui, Mayu and Morishige wouldn't be dead. She looked at the picture one again it kind of reminded her of a urban legend they learned about in school called Noppera-bō

_The Noppera-bō or faceless ghost, is a Japanese legendary creature. They are sometimes mistakenly referred to as a mujine, an old Japanese word for a badger or raccoon dog. Although the mujina can assume the form of the other, noppera-bō are usually humans. Such creatures were thought to sometimes transform themselves into noppera-bō in order to frighten humans. Lafcadio Hearn used the animals' name as the title of his story about faceless monsters, probably resulting in the misused terminology. Noppera-bō are known primarily for frightening humans, but are usually otherwise harmless. They appear at first as ordinary human beings, sometimes impersonating someone familiar to the victim, before causing their features to disappear, leaving a blank, smooth sheet of skin where their face should be._

Naomi stirred in bed as she tried to get some sleep after all she had promised Ayumi she was going to come to school tomorrow she squeezed her eyes tight in till she felt herself drift away to sleep. Naomi was waken up by the deathly screech of the electronic alarm clock. She drearily came to. She felt an awareness, she knew she was awake, though she didn't want to be. An arm, controlled by instinct reached out and found the snooze button. Her eyelids felt heavy she was about to fall back asleep when she heard her door creak open and her mom, Natsumi Nakashima, walked in with a tray on the tray was a bowl full of cereal and a mug of warm hot chocolate "Naomi are you awake?" She moaned in response her mom set down the tray on the bedside table then left the room. She closed her again once again it was silent for a moment then...Beep! Beep! Beep! "Alright, I'm up!" she turned off the alarm there was a shuffling of blankets as she got up from her bed she opened her closet picking out her uniform she quickly got out of her pajamas and got into her uniform, she ate the cereal and she was about to drink the hot chocolate when "Ugh, it's cold," Naomi put the cup back on the tray and ran downstairs "Bye!" Today was going to be the first school day without Seiko.

_Yuka's POV_

Yuka was sleeping in her bed she hadn't known them people very well, besides the fact that they were her brother's friends, but she still felt bad for them, they had died in that horrible place! Yuka was actually pretty surprised she could even sleep, back in Heavenly Host she had been chased by onii-chan's friend, Morishige, and Kizami. She hoped her brother was okay those people were his friends and they had died after all... Yuka was waken up by the sun on her face, she ran into her brother's bedroom like she normally did and jumped onto of him, he woke up with a shock and he looked exhausted "Good morning onii-chan, let's go down for breakfast!" She shouted "I'll be down once I get ready," he said in response. She sighed. "Okay," with that she ran out of the room and down the stairs on the table was two bowls of cereal and two cups of warm milk she started to eat and a few mintures later Satoshi came down looking like he was about to collapse, he looked as tired as an old worn out shoe. He took his time to eat but soon they were on their way to school, she looked up at her brother a upset expression on her face she didn't like her brother looking like this Satoshi looked down at her and gave her a smile "don't worry about me," she also gave him a warm smile.

_Yoshiki's POV_

Yoshiki had been constantly woken up by nightmares in the middle of the night he heard children giggling and footsteps in his nightmare but just as they got closer he would wake up, he dragged himself to the kitchen every step like massive weights on his feet he leaned his elbows on the counter his head felt heavy and he kept hearing thumbing in the back of his head, it really hurt after all he had been hit in the back of the head with a hammer back in Heavenly Host, he pushed away the pain and tried to ignore it screaming inside as he poured milk into a mug. His whole apartment was silent, he had kinda gotten used to being alone but he still hated it. His parents, Isao Kishinuma & Ayako Kishinuma, disowned him after his 'outbursts of frustration' and the only member of his family who visits him is Miki his younger sister. He took a sip of the milk then placed the cup back down he glared at the clock, it was still really late, he sat down on the sofa staring blankly at the tv in a daze the near-death experience in Heavenly Host kinda reminded him that Ayumi was soon or later going to find someone and if he didn't confess soon she'll be with that 'someone'. Yoshiki's eyelids felt heavy and they slowly shut as he quickly feel asleep. Not long later he was woken up not by a nightmare but by the beeping sound of his alarm clock. He felt like he hadn't had a wink of sleep and he was pretty sure he looked like a walking corpse he would have prefered to stay home but he had promised Ayumi and he had no intentions on breaking that promise.

Yoshiki walked to school by himself, like he always did, he arrived at school and in the corner in his eye he saw Ayumi, Satoshi and Naomi waiting at the school gates looking like a bunch of zombies he went over to them and stood next to Ayumi, they both smiled at each other, his head suddenly filled with images of some sort of flashback that felt to real.


End file.
